Not Only You
by Adelways Shizuka Usagi
Summary: Namikaze Menma—saudara kembar Namikaze Naruto. Pada akhirnya ia tak bisa mendapatkan gadis yang telah membuatnya merasakan jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya—Haruno Sakura. Ketika hidupnya di ambang batas, seorang gadis misterius—Shion—datang bagai seorang malaikat yang memberikannya kehidupan baru/Sequel for Two Love for One Heart/Chapter 2 is up! NaruSaku ada di Chapter 2!
1. Chapter 1

Dengan senyum lebar, ia perlahan masuk ke dalam ruang kamar Menma. Namun betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati Menma yang baru saja sadar. Menma pun begitu. Ia baru saja sadar, namun orang yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah orang yang tak dikenalnya.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Menma.

Gadis itu pun tersenyum lembut dan berjalan mendekat secara perlahan. Lalu berhenti tepat di samping kasur Menma. "Aku adik dari pemilik jantung yang sekarang berdetak di tubuhmu"

 **#**

 **#**

 **"** **Not Only You"**

 **[Sequel of Two Love for One Heart]**

 **#**

 **#**

 ** _Rate : T_**

 ** _Genre : Romance, Drama_**

 ** _Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Chara : Menma x Shion, Slight Naruto x Sakura_**

 ** _Warning! Absurd story, Story from me, Typo, Gaje, Mainstrem, etc_**

 ** _NO BASH!_**

 ** _NO SILENT READERS!_**

 ** _REVIEW PLEASE ^_^_**

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 ** _Summary :_**

 _Namikaze Menma—saudara kembar Namikaze Naruto. Pada akhirnya ia tak bisa mendapatkan gadis yang telah membuatnya merasakan jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya—Haruno Sakura. Ketika hidupnya di ambang batas, seorang gadis misterius—Shion—datang bagai seorang malaikat yang memberikannya kehidupan baru. Dirinya yang masih di rumah sakit karena sedang menjalani pemulihan setiap harinya selalu ditemani gadis pirang bermanik lavender itu. Namun ia menyadari sebuah kebenaran yang menyakitkan._

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **#**

 **#**

Bau obat-obatan tercium dari segala penjuru. Warna putih bersih mendominasi hampir seluruh ruangan. Suasana sunyi dan yang terdengar hanyalah suara mesin-mesin penunjang kehidupan. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan bermanik _sapphire_ terbaring lemah di atas sebuah ranjang khas rumah sakit. Sebuah infus yang terletak di samping ranjang itu tersambung langsung ke tangan Sang Pemuda. Selimut hangat pun menutupi hampir seluruh badannya.

Namikaze Menma nama pemuda itu. Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan ekspresinya terlihat bingung. "Maksudmu aku masih hidup?" tanyanya sambil memegang dada kirinya. Terasa detak-detak jantung yang teratur menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Apa kau berharap mati?" tanya gadis manis pemilik manik _lavender_ yang jernih dan memukau. Gadis itu memasang ekspresi dingin. Namun Menma tak melihatnya. Karena ia kini tengah menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan ekspresi yang tak kalah dingin.

"Bisa dibilang begitu," tiba-tiba saja kata-kata itu meluncur keluar dari bibir Menma. Spontan gadis berambut pirang tersebut melebarkan matanya. Kemudian kemarahan terlihat dari manik _lavender_ itu.

"Ap—..."

" _Arigatou"_ ucap Menma pelan sebelum gadis manis itu meluncurkan kemarahannya. Seketika pancaran kemarahan sirna dari manik _lavender_ gadis yang kini sedang berdiri mematung bagai orang bodoh. Ia pun megedipkan maniknya beberapa kali.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Tidak akan kuulangi" ujar Menma dengan pipi yang mulai bersemu merah.

Walau mendapat jawaban seperti itu, gadis berambut pirang itu tetap terdiam dengan kepala tertunduk. Semburat merah terlihat mulai terlukis di pipi putihnya. Sedangkan kedua jarinya tampak saling bertautan. "B-bukan aku yang pantas menerima rasa terima kasihmu itu. Tapi _Onii-chan_ lah yang pantas menerimanya" elak gadis itu bertolak belakang dengan sikapnya sekarang.

Menma menggelengkan kepalanya pelan tanpa melepas pandangannya dari langit-langit kamarnya. "Kau tetap pantas menerimanya. Karena kau rela memberikan jantung kakakmu padaku"

Ekspresi gadis itu pun berubah drastis. Tadinya ia terlihat malu-malu. Namun kini ia terlihat muram. Manik _lavender_ nya telah kehilangan cahaya yang membuatnya tampak lebih indah. "Aku hanya menuruti permintaan terakhir _Onii-chan"_ ujarnya sangat pelan. Namun telinga Menma masih dapat mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas.

"Kalau begitu, sampaikanlah rasa terima kasihku pada kakakmu"

"Aku tidak bisa. Dia sudah meninggal dunia" luka, kesedihan, dan kehilangan. Ketiga rasa itu bercampur menjadi satu dalam nada yang mengiri kata-kata yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

Menma pun kini mulai menatap gadis yang masih menundukkan kepalanya itu. "Aku tahu. Maka dari itu, tolong sampaikan padanya. Karena kau adiknya. Aku yakin ia pasti mendengarmu"

Mendengar perkataan Menma membuat gadis tersebut mengangkat kepalanya hingga akhirnya manik _lavender_ miliknya beradu pandang dengan manik _sapphire_ milik Menma. Entah kenapa gadis tersebut mulai merasa lebih baik. Sedangkan Menma masih terpaku menatap manik _lavender_ yang digenangi air mata itu.

Merasa manik _lavender_ nya kini menjadi objek pandang Menma, gadis tersebut pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke direksi lain hingga mereka tak lagi beradu pandang. "Kenapa kau tak kunjungi makamnya dan berterima kasih sendiri? Aku yakin kalau _Onii-chan_ juga akan mendengarmu" tutur gadis itu dengan nada yang ia buat seketus mungkin.

Menma yang mendengar hal itu hanya dapat menghembuskan nafas pasrah. Gadis yang sedang berdiri di samping kasurnya ini sangatlah merepotkan. Namun ia tak bisa berkomentar banyak. Karena tanpa adanya gadis tersebut, mungkin sekarang ia telah berada di alam lain dan tubuhnya tidak akan berada di sini—di tempat yang hangat. Melainkan di dalam makam yang dingin.

Memikirkan hal itu, membuat Menma membuka mulutnya, "Aku pasti akan ke sana dan berterima kasih secara langsung". Kemudian kembali ia tatap gadis manis yang merepotkan itu dengan senyum lembutnya. "Temani aku, ya"

Gadis itu tampak tak percaya dengan penglihatan dan pendengarannya. Sejak tadi Menma tampak seperti orang dingin dan menyebalkan baginya. Namun kini semua anggapan itu berubah. Menma jadi terlihat seperti seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi sejak dulu hingga sekarang. Yang raganya tak bisa ia peluk lagi. Shion pun hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya lagi dengan muka yang mulai memerah bagai tomat.

Sebuah anggukan kecil ia berikan sebagai jawaban atas permintaan Menma. "Hm"

Setelah itu, suasana kembali sunyi. Kedua orang itu sibuk dengan kegiatan dan pemikiran mereka sendiri-sendiri. Menma sibuk menatapi langit-langit ruang kamarnya sambil memikirkan banyak hal yang telah ia lewati dan yang mungkin akan ia hadapi. Sedangkan gadis itu hanya menatap sendu jari-jari tangannya yang saling bertautan satu sama lain. Ingatan mengenai kakaknya telah mendominasi pikirannya sekarang.

Suasana yang begitu sunyi dan canggung ini ternyata mulai terasa tak menyenangkan bagi keduanya. Mereka hendak mengakhirinya segera. Namun perasaan lain menghentikan itu. Terus begitu hingga akhirnya Menmalah yang mengalah. "Namaku Namikaze Menma. Kau?" tanya Menma sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis bersurai pirang tersebut.

Gadis yang ditanya hanya diam dan menatap Menma terkejut. Bahkan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Dan semua ini terjadi karena pertanyaan tiba-tiba Menma. Mungkin sudah menjadi kebiasaan Menma untuk mengejutkan orang di sekitarnya. Karena dulu pun gadis bersurai merah muda sering menjadi korbannya.

Setelah pulih dari keterkejutannya, gadis bersurai pirang itu pun mulai membuka mulutnya. " _Etto_...Mmm... Na-namaku Shion". Manik _lavender_ nya yang jernih tampak menatap benda-benda yang ada di sampingnya—menghindari bertatapan langsung dengan Menma.

Menma menaikkan salah satu alisnya—bingung. "Hanya itu?" pekiknya. Sedangkan Shion hanya memasang ekspresi polosnya. Tanda kalau dia gagal memahami arti pertanyaan Menma barusan.

"Ah, maksudku apa nama margamu? atau Shion itu margamu?" Menma berusaha memperjelas dan Shion pun mulai mengerti.

Senyum kecut pun terlukis di wajah cantik Shion. "Shion itu nama kecilku. Cukup itu yang perlu kau tahu". Nada dingin terdengar dari setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. Menma sendiri juga tidak ingin bertanya lebih lanjut. Karena ia percaya kalau setiap orang memiliki garis yang tidak sembarang orang boleh memasukinya. Dan sebagai orang yang hanya 'diselamatkan dari kematian' ia jelas tak memiliki hak untuk melangkah melebihi garis yang telah Shion ciptakan itu.

Sedangkan Shion, alasannya tak ingin memberitahu nama marganya cukup sepele. Yaitu karena ia tidak suka dengan marganya. Bukan karena marganya jelek. Tapi karena marganya mengingatkannya pada kedua orang tuanya yang telah meninggalkannya seperti kakaknya. Jadi ia lebih suka bila dipanggil Shion. Hanya Shion.

"Hm. Akan ku ingat" ujar Menma sebelum kembali menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Shion sendiri entah kenapa terlihat gelisah. Terkadang matanya menatap Menma kemudian mengalihkannya lagi ke benda di sekitarnya. Jari jemarinya yang lentik hanya saling bertautan sejak tadi. Bahkan beberapa kali bibir mungilnya terlihat terbuka lalu beberapa detik kemudian kembali menutup—seperti ikan kehabisan oksigen. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang hendak ia sampaikan pada Menma. Namun kata-kata itu tersangkut di tenggorakannya dan tidak bisa keluar. Terus berulang hingga akhirnya Menma yang mencoba melihat keadaan Shion dari ujung matanya, menyadari kesulitan gadis bersurai pirang itu.

"Katakan saja apa yang ingin kamu katakan," nasihat Menma tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari langit-langit ruang kamarnya.

Tentu saja Shion terkejut dengan perkataan Menma yang tiba-tiba itu. Namun baginya ini adalah kesempatan yang sangat bagus untuk mengatakannya pada Menma apa yang sejak tadi tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Jadi sebelumnya ia mengatur nafasnya terlebih dahulu agar apa yang akan ia sampaikan dapat terdengar jelas. "Izinkan aku mendengar detak jantung kakakku" pinta Shion.

Menma yang mendengar permintaan Shion tak bisa menolaknya apalagi jika ia menatap manik _lavender_ itu. Ia pun hanya dapat memalingkan mukanya dan menggumam lemah. "Lakukanlah sesukamu"

Walau tak terlalu jelas, Shion mengerti betul apa yang Menma katakan. Senyum lebarpun menghias wajah cantik Shion.

" _Arigatou_ " ucapnya sambil mendekatkan kepalanya ke tubuh Menma. Kemudian ia memiringkan kepalanya menghadap kepala Menma. Setelah itu ia letakkan kepalanya ke atas dada kiri Menma. Membuat Menma dapat merasakan hangatnya pipi Shion yang menempel di dadanya. Ia juga dapat mencium bau harum shampoo yang Shion gunakan. Menma pun hanya dapat memalingkan wajahnya agar Shion tak melihat rona merah yang telah menghiasi pipinya sekarang ini.

Sebuah senyum bahagia tak lepas dari wajah cantik Shion. Ia begitu senang dapat mendengar suara jantung kakaknya yang berdetak. Hingga air mata mulai menggenangi manik _lavender_ nya lalu menetes membasahi baju Menma. Tentu saja Menma menyadarinya. "Apa kau mau membasahi bajuku, Nona?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin.

Shion pun segera menegakkan kembali kepala dan badannya. Kemudian menghapus lembut air matanya dan tertawa ringan. " _Gomen._.. Sepertinya aku terlalu merindukan kakakku"

Menma memperhatikan Shion dengan seksama. "Hn. Tidak apa-apa" jawabnya.

"Tapi setelah mendengar jantung kakakku yang berdetak di tubuhmu, aku merasa jauh lebih baik" ucap Shion dengan sebuah senyum manis menghias wajahnya. Menma pun menjadi salah tingkah sendiri dan pipinya kembali memerah.

"A-apa terdengar jelas?" tanyanya pelan.

Shion mengangguk pelan. "Sangat jelas dan juga..." ia menggantung kalimatnya hingga Menma menatapnya dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

"... detaknya sangatlah cepat!" seru Shion yang langsung membuat Menma memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain. Ia tak ingin Shion melihat mukanya yang memerah. Namun sepertinya usahanya itu sia-sia. Karena mukanya memerah hingga sampai telinga. Tentu saja Shion menyadarinya. Gadis berambut pirang itu pun tertawa melihat tingkah Menma yang baginya lucu. Sedangkan bagi Menma, tawa Shion seperti penjahat yang telah berhasil melakukan kejahatan.

Di saat seperti ini, terdengar suara pintu ruang kamar Menma yang diketuk lalu dibuka pelan. Hingga muncullah seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang yang didampingi oleh seorang pemuda berambut kuning dengan muka yang tak jauh berbeda dari Menma. "Sakura!" pekik Menma terkejut ketika melihat sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang diketahui bernama Haruno Sakura tersebut.

Mendengar panggilan Menma, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya mundur satu langkah—terkejut. "Menma! Kau sudah sadar?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat" jawab Menma dengan nada dinginnya—seperti biasa.

"Lihat... Seharusnya kau tak perlu terlalu khawatir, Sakura- _chan_. Karena yang aku tahu, Menma itu tidak akan menyerah dengan mudah" tutur seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang merupakan saudara kembar Menma—Namikaze Naruto.

"N-Naruto..." panggil Menma pelan.

"Yo, adikku!" sapa Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

Sedangkan Menma yang mendengar kata 'adik' segera memberi Naruto sebuah _deathglare_. "Aku hanya lahir 10 menit setelahmu" tegas Menma.

"Tetap saja kau adikku" ucap Naruto sambil mengacak rambut Menma dan membuat sang empunya memasang wajah masam.

"Daripada kamu mengganggu Menma, lebih baik kamu memberitahu orang tuamu kalau Menma sudah sadar. Pasti mereka akan sangat senang" nasihat Sakura yang membuat Naruto tidak dapat mengelaknya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu" balas Naruto sambil berjalan lemas keluar pintu. Sedangkan Sakura dan Shion yang melihatnya hanya tertawa. Lalu Menma, bagaimana dengan Menma? Oh, lebih baik jangan tanya. Karena sekarang dia sedang berusaha menahan tawanya hingga wajahnya memerah sampai telinga. Naruto pun hanya dapat mendengus kesal ketika mendengarnya.

"Ah!" pekik Shion tiba-tiba.

Sakura pun segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Shion. "Ada apa, Shion- _san?"_ tanya Sakura yang memang telah berkenalan dengan Shion sebelumnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja aku baru ingat kalau ada banyak hal yang harus kulakukan untuk kakakku. Aku juga tak mungkin menyerahkan semuanya pada nenek dan kakekku. Jadi aku harus pergi sekarang" jawab Shion sambil melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa-gesa keluar pintu.

" _Jaa!"_ serunya sambil mengangkat salah satu tangannya sebelum menutup pintu ruang kamar Menma sepenuhnya.

 _ **BLAM!**_

Pintu pun tertutup rapat. Menyisakan Sakura dan Menma yang hanya berdua dalam ruang kamar yang cukup luas ini. Suasana canggung pun tak dapat mereka hindari. Sakura sangat bingung harus mengatakan atau melakukan apa agar dapat menghilangkan suasana canggung ini. Begitu pula dengan Menma. Sejak hanya ada ia dan Sakura di ruangan ini, jantungnya tak henti-hentinya berdegup kencang. Bahkan ia merasa kalau ruangan ini semakin panas saja.

"B-bagaimana hubunganmu dengan _Baka-_ Naruto?" tanya Menma mencoba membuka sebuah topik pembicaraan. Namun ia telah salah memilih topik.

Mendengar pertanyaan Menma membuat Sakura terkejut kemudian semburat merah mulai menghias pipi putihnya. Terlihat ia menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut merah mudanya yang indah ke belakang telinga untuk mengusir kegugupannya. "Hu-hubungan kami baik-baik saja" kata-kata itu meluncur dengan mulusnya dari bibir ranum Sakura. Membuat Menma hanya tersenyum kecut. Hatinya sakit. Namun ini salahnya sendiri karena memilih topik ini sebagai pembicaraan mereka.

"Bisa dibilang, hubungan kami sedikit ada kemajuan" lanjut Sakura yang membuat Menma menaikkan salah satu alisnya—bingung.

"Sedikit? Apa kalian berdua belum menjadi sepasang kekasih?" tanya Menma yang terlanjur penasaran. Padahal biasanya ia tak terlalu banyak tanya.

Sakura kembali menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut merah mudanya ke belakang telinganya. "Entahlah…." ujarnya ragu. Sedangkan manik _emerald_ nya terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu sebelum ia kembali membuka mulutnya. "…Kupikir belum"

Menma menatap sepasang manik _emerald_ Sakura yang tak membalas tatapannya dan malah menatap sekelilingnya. Gadis itu tertawa canggung seolah-olah menjadikan kata-kata yang baru saja ia ucapkan tadi sebagai lelucon. Namun Menma tidaklah bodoh atau tidak peka seperti Naruto. Ia tahu kalau apa yang Sakura katakan tadi bukanlah lelucon. Melainkan kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

"Hah~" Menma menghela nafas membuat Sakura menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Tidak. Hanya saja…" Menma menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menatap manik _emerald_ Sakura. Kali ini Sakura menatap manik _sapphire_ nya. Namun Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan polos dan penuh tanda tanya.

"Hanya saja?"

Menma menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Lupakan saja" pintanya yang malah membuat Sakura semakin bingung dan tidak mengerti. Namun Sakura berusaha tak mempermasalahkannya dan memilih mengangguk pelan untuk menyetujuinya. "Uum"

Sebenarnya tadi Menma hanya tidak habis pikir mengenai sauadara kembarnya yang super _baka_ itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto? Pemuda pirang itu membuat Menma merasa kesal sendiri. Padahal Menma sudah mengalah mengenai Sakura. Namun apa-apaan dengan yang Naruto lakukan itu? Tidak memberi penjelasan atau penegasan pada hubungannya dengan Sakura sehingga gadis berambut merah muda itu merasa bingung sendiri dengan statusnya. Jika terus seperti ini, bisa-bisa ego Menma akan muncul kembali dan dia akan berniat merebut Sakura dari tangan Si _Baka-_ Naruto itu. Bukankah itu gawat?

" _Ano ne,_ Menma…" Sakura mulai membuka mulutnya. Menyadarkan Menma dari pemikiran bodohnya.

"Hm?"

" _Arigatou,_ selama ini kau telah memberiku banyak kebahagiaan, kau menjagaku dan memperhatikanku. Selain itu…" Sakura mengantungkan kalimatnya dan menatap manik _sapphire_ Menma dalam-dalam. Menma sendiri dapat melihat manik _emerald_ Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca.

" _Arigatou,_ sudah mencintaiku dan..." Sakura menarik nafas lalu membuangnya perlahan sebelum ia kembali membuka mulutnya, "... _gomen,_ karena aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu" butir demi butir air mata mulai berjatuhan menyusuri pipi putih Sakura.

Menma cukup terkejut mendengar seluruh perkataan Sakura. Ia bisa melihat betapa tulusnya Sakura mengatakan semua itu. Bahkan sampai manik _emerald_ nya yang indah itu digenangi air mata yang juga mulai berjatuhan. Menma pun kemudian tersenyum tulus. Ia pejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum kembali ia buka. Lalu ia tatap Sakura lembut dengan senyuman yang tulus. Ia ulurkan tangan kirinya untuk menghapus air mata Sakura—gadis itu memang berdiri di samping kiri kasur yang ia gunakan ini.

"Jangan menangis. Aku tak suka melihatmu menangis" tuturnya begitu halus.

Sedangkan Sakura malah semakin menangis hingga terdengar isakan di sela-sela tangisannya. "Ha-habisnya… _hiks…_ aku ta-tadi sangat… _hiks…_ takut … _hiks…_ tak bisa mengatakan s-semua ini… _hiks…_ padamu"

Senyum Menma kini semakin lebar. Walau begitu, manik _sapphire_ nya terlihat menatap Sakura sayu. "Tapi sekarang kau telah bisa mengatakan semuanya padaku, bukan? Jadi berhentilah menangis, Ok?" Menma berusaha membujuk Sakura layaknya sedang membujuk anak kecil. Namun entah kenapa ini membuat perasaannya senang. Mungkin karena ia sangat jarang bisa melihat sisi lain dari seorang Haruno Sakura yang selama ini selalu berusaha terlihat kuat. Dan sekarang sepertinya pertahanan gadis musim semi itu telah goyah. Hingga ia terlihat begitu rapuh di mata Menma.

"Un" Sakura mengangguk pelan dan menghapus air matanya. Walau begitu terkadang masih terdengar sedikit isakannya.

"Sekarang tersenyumlah" perintah Menma yang entah kenapa Sakura turuti.

Melihat Sakura yang tersenyum manis itu pun membuat Menma ikut tersenyum."Nah, begitu" ujarnya yang dibalas tawa kecil Sakura. Menma pun bingung dibuatnya. Apa gerangan yang ditertawakan gadis bersurai merah muda itu?

"Apa ada yang lucu?" tanya Menma.

Sakura mengangguk mantap. "Kau. Kau sangat lucu ketika bersikap seperti tadi. Itu terlihat seperti seorang guru SD! Dan ku pikir itu tak cocok denganmu" Sakura masih terus tertawa.

Sedangkan Menma hanya dapat mendengus kesal. Ia tak suka dirinya menjadi bahan tertawaan. Namun rasa kesal itu sedikit demi sedikit memudar ketika melihat ekspresi Sakura yang sedang tertawa. Entah kenapa ia merasa lega. Ya, lega. Karena paling tidak Sakura sekarang tak lagi menangis.

Dan tanpa ia sadari, sebuah garis lengkung telah terbentuk di wajah tampannya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ekspresinya berubah menjadi suram dan senyumnya hanyalah senyum kecut. Mungkin karena ia sadar betapa sulitnya untuk menghilangkan perasaan cintanya pada gadis musim semi itu. Bahkan sampai sekarag ia masih mencintai gadis itu. Gadis yang jelas-jelas mencintai saudara kembarnya yang bodoh itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~:~:~:~:~:** **Not Only You** **:~:~:~:~:~**

 _ **TAP!**_

 _ **TAP!**_

 _ **TAP!**_

Terdengar suara langkah kaki seorang gadis menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang cukup ramai hari ini. Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah cantik gadis itu. Helaian rambut pirang panjangnya tampak menari mengikuti irama kaki. Sedangkan sepasang manik _lavender_ nya menatap lurus ke depan. Sosok anggun namun terlihat angkuh itu terlihat sedang memeluk sebuah album foto. Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan album foto tersebut.

— **261—**

Setelah melihat deretan angka yang terukir cantik pada sebuah papan yang terletak di samping pintu, membuat sang gadis—yang diketahui bernama Shion—menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menarik nafas panjang terlebih dahulu, kemudian ia hembuskan perlahan. Terlihat ia seperti sedang meyakinkan dirinya sendiri sebelum tangan kanannya mulai menggapai pintu dan membukanya perlahan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini Men—ma?" terlihat ekspresi bingung pada wajah cantik Shion. Bagaimana tidak? Ia berencana mengunjungi Menma. Namun yang ia dapati hanyalah sebuah ruang kamar yang kosong. Walau begitu, masih terdapat beberapa barang Menma di ruang kamar ini. Sehingga ia merasa sedikit lega. Karena paling tidak Menma belum keluar dari rumah sakit ini. Tapi, jika begitu, dimana Menma berada sekarang?

Sebuah pemikiran-pemikiran bodoh mulai terlintas di dalam otak Shion. Ia menjadi takut. Selama beberapa hari ini, Shion selalu mengunjungi Menma dan Menma selalu berada di tempat yang sama. Yaitu di atas kasurnya. Namun mengapa kali ini ia tidak ada? Atau jangan-jangan…

"Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin, kan?" Shion menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengusir pikiran negatif yang menari-nari di dalam otaknya.

Hembusan angin masuk ke dalam ruang kamar dengan mudahnya. Menerpa tubuh Shion dan bermain-main nakal dengan rambut pirang panjangnya. Eh, tunggu! Hembusan angin? Tapi bagaimana bisa?

Manik _lavender_ Shion pun mulai menjelajahi setiap sudut ruang kamar Menma untuk mengatahui darimana asal angin tersebut. Hingga pandangannya hanya tertuju pada satu objek. Yaitu sebuah jendela yang terbuka lebar dengan tirai berwarna biru laut yang berkibar menutupinya. Shion pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati jendela tersebut. Menyingkap tirai yang terus berkibar karena hembusan angin itu.

Ia pandang pemandangan di luar sana. Ia cukup terkejut karena ternyata jendela ini tepat menghadap taman rumah sakit yang terletak tepat di samping gedung rumah sakit ini. Ia tak pernah menyadarinya. Sebab ia memang tak pernah melihat keluar jendela. Manik _lavender_ nya pun terlena dengan suguhan indah penyejuk mata. Pemandangan yang ia saksikan dari kamar Menma yang terletak di lantai atas ini memanglah indah. Hingga ia menangkap sosok yang tak asing di matanya. Bahkan sosok itulah yang sejak tadi ia cari keberadaannya.

Sebuah senyum lembut pun terukir di wajah cantik Shion. Sekarang perasaannya menjadi lega. Karena ternyata sosok yang tadi ia cari itu kini sedang duduk manis di sebuah bangku yang terlihat jelas dari jendela kamar Menma. Namun kemudian ia buru-buru menutup jendela yang terbuka itu dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar—hendak menyusul Menma.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~:~:~:~:~:** **Not Only You** **:~:~:~:~:~**

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan bermanik _sapphire_ duduk termenung di salah satu bangku taman rumah sakit. Ia kini sedang menikmati semilir angin musim gugur yang cukup dingin. Beruntung ia tadi memutuskan untuk menggunakan jaket dan syal. Sehingga ia tak terlalu merasa kedinginan.

Sebenarnya tak seharusnya dia berada di sini pada musim seperti ini. Terlebih ia kan masih dalam tahap pemulihan. Namun mau bagaimana lagi? Ia terlalu bosan berada di ruang kamarnya seorang diri dan hanya di temani oleh setumpuk buku pemberian ayahnya. Hari ini ke dua orang tuanya sedang sibuk dan ia tak ingin menganggu mereka. Sedangkan saudara kembarnya masih belum pulang sekolah. Mungkin karena kegiatan klub yang ia ikuti. Lalu gadis yang masih ia cintai sampai saat ini, juga sepertinya belum pulang sekolah.

Sebenarnya ada seorang gadis berambut pirang yang entah kenapa setiap hari selalu mengunjunginya dan bercerita mengenai pengalamannya bersama dengan kakak tercintanya itu. Ia tak terlalu tertarik dengan semua itu, namun ia tak bisa menolak gadis yang merupakan adik dari orang yang telah dengan senang hati memberikan jantungnya untuk dirinya yang hampir saja mati. Walau begitu, terkadang ia juga menikmati saat gadis itu dengan penuh semangat menceritakan berbagai macam cerita. Hitung-hitung untuk menghapus rasa bosannya. Namun hari ini sepertinya gadis tersebut terlambat sehingga ia terlanjut bosan dan memilih untuk mengganti suasana dengan pergi ke taman rumah sakit.

Bagaimana jika gadis itu atau yang lainnya mencarinya? Itu tidak masalah. Karena ia telah meninggalkan petunjuk dengan cukup jelas baginya. Lagipula ia tak pergi keluar dari kawasan rumah sakit. Jadi tidak apa-apa, kan?

Dengan tenang, pemuda berambut hitam dan bermanik _sapphire_ itu memejamkan matanya. Ia benar-benar terlena dengan suasana taman yang begitu menyejukkan ini. Sudah lama sekali ia tak merasakan udara luar. Namun karena ia yang terlalu terlena, ia sampai tak menyadari tatapan tajam seorang gadis yang kini sedang berdiri dengan kedua tangan ia lipat di depan dadanya. Surai pirangnya terlihat menari-nari bersamaan dengan hembusan angin. "Menma" panggilnya pelan namun penuh dengan penekanan.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Menma segera membuka kelopak matanya—menampilkan manik sejernih lautan. "Hm? Shion? Sedang apa kau di sini?" pertanyaan itu melucur dengan mudahnya dari mulut si bungsu Namikaze itu. Membuat perempatan muncul di dahi Shion—gadis yang sejak tadi menatapnya tajam.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu. Sedang apa kau di sini?" emosi Shion meledak. Ia kesal dengan pemuda tampan di hadapannya ini.

"Mengganti suasana. Aku bosan jika harus selalu di kamar" jawabnya santai dan jujur.

"Hah~" Shion menghembuskan nafas pasrah.

"Paling tidak beritahu aku terlebih dahulu" ujar Shion pada akhirnya.

"Aku sudah meninggalkan sebuah petunjuk untukmu" bela Menma.

"Maksudmu jendela itu?" tanya Shion sambil menunjuk jendela kamar Menma yang dapat dilihat dari sini.

Menma mengangguk dan memasang muka tanpa dosa. Kemudian ia membuka mulutnya. "Bukankah petunjuk itu sudah sangat jelas?"

Mendengar hal itu, lagi-lagi Shion menghembuskan nafas pasrah. "Hah~"

"Ya, karena terlalu jelas aku sampai melupakan dan meninggalkan album foto yang tadi aku bawa di ruang kamarmu" sindir Shion yang lebih terdengar seperti keluhan.

Menma mengangkat salah satu alisnya—bingung. "Album foto? Untuk apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku berniat memperlihatkan album foto itu padamu" jelas Shion dengan manik _lavender_ nya yang menatap penuh binar. Ia terlihat sangat bersemangat dan melupakan amarahnya. Sedangkan Menma hanya mendengarkan dengan malas seperti biasanya.

"Di sana terdapat banyak sekali fotoku bersama dengan Dei- _nii_. Dari foto saat kami masih bayi hingga foto yang baru kami ambil baru-baru ini" Shion terus menjelaskan tanpa memperhatikan Menma.

"Lalu kenapa kau ingin memperlihatkannya padaku? Aku tak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini" keluh Menma.

"Tentu kamu ada hubungannya. Kamu kan harus tahu seperti apa orang yang mendonorkan jantung untuk—"

"Sudah cukup, Shion" sela Menma sebelum Shion sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Ha? Apa-apaan i—"

"Aku bilang sudah cukup!" kini Menma menyelanya dengan cara membentak. Menma yang biasanya pandai mengatur emosinya membentak Shion?

Shion pun hanya dapat menatap Menma tak percaya dan berdiri mematung di tempat. Sedangkan Menma sendiri malah menundukkan kepalanya—masih dalam posisi duduk. "Memang aku tidak menyadarinya?" tanya Menma pelan.

"Menyadari apa?" Shion menatap bingung Menma.

"Menyadari kalau selama ini kamu menganggapku sebagai kakakmu, Deidara. Bukan sebagai Namikaze Menma" jelas Menma yang membuat manik _lavender_ Shion membulat sempurna.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Shion masih tak mengerti.

"Kau menganggapku kakakmu karena jantung kakakmu yang berdetak di tubuhku, bukan? Yang kau jenguk selama ini bukan diriku melainkan kakakmu—lebih tepatnya jantung kakakmu" ujar Menma.

"Atau mungkin kau juga memberikan jantung kakakmu padaku hanya karena kamu ingin melihat jantung ini yang terus berdetak? Agar kau bisa berpikir kalau kakakmu belumlah meninggal dunia?" Menma terus melanjutkan perkataannya tanpa memperhatikan Shion yang telah menundukkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal erat—menahan emosi.

"Tapi sadarlah! Kakak yang sangat kau cintai itu telah meninggal dunia! Dia sudah tidak ada di dunia ini!"

 _ **PLAK!**_

Sebuah tamparan sukses Shion luncurkan pada pipi kiri Menma. Membuat pemuda bersurai hitam itu meringis. Karena walau Shion perempuan, namun tamparannya tetaplah menyakitkan. Bahkan pipi Menma sampai memerah.

"Memang apa yang salah bila aku ingin berpikiran kalau kakakku masih hidup?! Apa yang salah?!" Shion mencengkram baju Menma. Terlihat butiran kristal bening meluncur dengan mulusnya dari pelupuk mata Shion. Bermuara melintasi pipi putih bersih miliknya.

"Setelah kedua orang tuaku meninggal dunia, hanya Dei- _nii_ yang selalu berada di sampingku, menemaniku ketika aku kesepian, mengajakku bermain ketika aku bosan, menghiburku ketika aku sedih, merawatku ketika aku sakit, dan masih banyak hal lagi yang ia lakukan untukku" racau Shion dengan nada yang mulai melemah. Sedangkan air matanya terus menerus mengalir tak henti-hentinya.

Terukir sebuah senyum kecut di wajah Shion. "Bahkan aku masih ingat janji terakhirnya yang belum sempat ia tepati. Yaitu mengajakku ke aquarium raksasa karena aku belum pernah ke sana. Tapi kenapa ia malah pergi meninggalkanku? Padahal selama ini ia selalu menepati janjinya" lanjut Shion sambil mulai terisak di dada Menma. Sedangkan Menma hanya diam saja memberi waktu pada Shion untuk mengungkapkan semuanya. Karena selama ini gadis itu bersikap seolah-olah ia baik-baik saja.

"Aku tak bisa menerima kematian Dei- _nii_ begitu saja. Aku tak bisa menerima kalau jantungnya telah berhenti berdetak. Dan jujur saja, aku memanglah berpikiran bahwa ide bagus bisa mendonorkan jantung Dei- _nii_ padamu" Shion mulai menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Menma dan menatap Menma dalam.

"Selain itu memang keinginan Dei- _nii_ , aku juga bisa menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk diriku sendiri. Aku bisa tetap mempertahankan detak jantung Dei- _nii_ "

Shion mulai menundukkan kepalanya lagi. "Aku tetap bisa mendengar detaknya. Aku bisa berpikiran kalau Dei- _nii_ masih hidup dalam raga orang lain dan aku hanya perlu mengingatkan kembali Dei- _nii_ yang hidup dalam raga orang lain itu mengenai semua kebersamaannya denganku dan betapa aku menyayanginya. Berharap Dei- _nii_ akan kembali seperti dulu lagi"

"Omong kosong macam apa itu?" tanya Menma dengan nada dan senyum yang meremehkan. Tentu Shion hendak protes. Namun sayangnya, sebelum itu terjadi, Menma telah lebih dahulu menyelanya.

"Jantungku mungkin jantung kakakmu. Tapi bukan berarti kakakmu lah yang mendiami ragaku. Yang mendiami ragaku tentu saja jiwaku sendiri"

Shion menatap tajam manik _sapphire_ Menma. "Kau tak mengerti rasanya kehilangan orang yang sangat kau sayangi. Jadi kau tak mungkin tahu bagaimana menderitanya diriku! Aku hanya ingin menghibur diriku sendiri, apa itu salah?!"

"Jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau yang paling menderita di dunia ini! Karena semua orang memiliki penderitaan mereka masing-masing. Jangan bersikap seolah-olah hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang kehilangan orang yang sangat kau sayangi. Karena pasti semua orang pernah merasakannya. Begitu pula denganku" balas Menma yang membuat manik _lavender_ Shion lagi-lagi membulat sempurna. Menma juga kehilangan orang yang sangat ia sayangi? Tapi siapa? Yang ia tahu seluruh keluarga Menma masih lengkap. Lalu siapa yang Menma maksud?

"Kau kehilangan?" tanya Shion tak percaya.

Sedangkan senyum kecut terlihat menghias wajah tampan Menma. "Kehilangan tak selamanya berarti orang itu telah meninggal dunia, bukan? Kehilangan juga bisa bermakna apabila orang itu telah lepas dari jangkauan kita"

Shion terus terdiam tak berniat menyela. "Aku kehilangan gadis yang kusayangi—lebih tepatnya kucintai. Gadis yang merupakan cinta pertamaku. Aku masih bisa melihat raga dan senyumnya, menyentuhnya, dan mendengar suaranya. Namun dia jauh dari jangkauanku karena dia sekarang telah berada di sisi orang lain. Ini lebih menyakitkan daripada kehilangan orang yang memang tidak bisa kita lihat lagi di dunia ini" lanjut Menma dengan nada penuh luka.

"Tadinya aku ingin sepertimu. Lari dari masalah. Tapi berbeda denganmu yang lari dari masalah dengan menganggap kakakmu masih hidup dalam diriku. Aku lari dari masalah dengan pasrah kalau aku akan meninggal dunia dan tak melihatnya lagi. Namun..." Menma menggantungkan kalimatnya dan Shion tetap setia mendengarkan.

"Secara tak sadar, kau yang ingin memenuhi keinginan kakakmu dan keinginanmu sendiri malah menyelamatkan hidupku dan membuatku tak bisa lari dari masalah. Walau begitu, aku tak menyesal. Karena aku dapat mendengar banyak hal dari orang yang kucintai. Mendengar hal yang tak mungkin bisa ku dengar selamanya jika aku jadi meninggal dunia saat itu dan lari dari masalah" Menma menatap Shion lembut.

"Jadi jangan lari lagi dari masalah, Shion. Hadapilah. Terimalah kalau kakamu telah meninggal dunia. Jika kau terus seperti ini, kakakmulah yang akan sedih" nasihat Menma di akhir perkataannya yang panjang lebar. Jarang sekali Menma berkata sepanjang ini.

Shion pun memejamkan matanya sejenak dan tersenyum. Apa yang Menma katakan memanglah benar. Harusnya ia tak lari dari masalah. Karena dirinya, mungkin Menma juga merasa terluka. Ia selama ini dekat dengan Menma tidaklah tulus, melainkan ada maksud tertentu. Ia menjadi merasa bersalah.

Dengan perlahan-lahan, Shion membuka kelopak matanya. Memperlihatkan manik _lavender_ nya yang jernih dan indah itu. Kemudian ia hapus air matanya dan tersenyum riang. "Rasanya mengesalkan mendapat ceramah dari orang sepertimu" cibir Shion.

Sedangkan Menma mendengus kesal. "Harusnya kau senang. Jarang sekali aku mengatakan hal sebanyak tadi. Bahkan tenagaku sampai terkuras banyak"

"Berlebihan" ejek Shion sambil tertawa kecil. Menma yang melihatnya pun tersenyum lembut. Ia lebih suka melihat Shion yang tertawa seperti ini. Tanpa beban, tanpa penderitaan, dan tulus.

Namun kemudian Menma teringat sesuatu. Ia pun menatap Shion serius. "Setelah aku keluar dari rumah sakit, bagaimana jika kita pergi ke aquarium raksasa seperti janji kakakmu yang belum sempat ia tepati itu" usul Menma tiba-tiba. Membuat Shion menampakkan ekspresi bodohnya.

"Eh?"

"Jangan memasang tampang bodoh itu. Anggap saja ini permintamaafanku karena aku telah berkata kasar. Juga tanda terima kasihku karena kamu telah menyelamatkanku" tutur Menma.

Shion mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum membuka mulutnya. "Apa tidak apa-apa?"

Menma mengangguk pelan. "Hn. Nanti setelah itu kita bersama-sama akan mengunjungi makam kakakmu. Aku harus berterimakasih padanya secara langsung, kan?"

Shion tak percaya. Bahkan Menma masih mengingat perkataannya untuk berterimakasih pada kakaknya secara langsung. Entah kenapa ia benar-benar senang. "Baiklah. Aku akan menagih janjimu ini setelah kau keluar dari rumah sakit" serunya.

"Tenang saja. Aku bukan orang yang suka melanggar janji" balas Menma dengan sebuah seringai di wajahnya. Menambah kesan tampan pada dirinya. Bahkan semburat merah mulai menghias pipi Shion. Membuatnya harus memalingkan mukanya agar tak terlihat oleh Menma.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~:~:~:~:~:To be continued:~:~:~:~:~**

Yosha! Akhirnya Shizu berhasil meng- _upload_ sequel yang _readers_ semua minta dari dulu. _Gomen! #berojigi_

Tidak terasa Shizu sudah hiatus selama hampir setengah tahun. Atau bahkan sudah setengah tahun lebih? Yang pasti, tolong izinkan Shizu unuk meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya dengan tulus. Karena jujur saja, setelah Shizu berada di tingkat pendidikan yang lebih tinggi, jadwal Shizu semakin sibuk. Program lima hari kerja benar-benar melelahkan. Terlebih laptop Shizu sedang rusak dan itu semakin menyulitkan. Ini saja Shizu meminjam laptop tante atau om Shizu.

Namun setelah ini, Shizu akan menyempatkan sedikit waktu Shizu untuk menulis. Karena Shizu ingin meng- _upload_ cerita baru.

Oh, iya! Semoga cerita di atas sudah cukup bagus. Ini hanya _twoshoot_ , kok. Dan chapter depan akan segera Shizu _upload._ Jadi jangan sampai ketinggalan, ok?

Sekian curhatan tidak penting dari Shizu. Sekali lagi, Shizu memohon maaf atas keterlambatan Shizu dalam membuat sequel ini. Shizua juga ingin menyampaikan terimakasih kepada _readers_ semua yang masih setia membaca cerita Shizu.

 _Gomennasai. Arigatou._ _And don't forget to_ _ **REVIEW!**_ Shizu akan selalu menantikannya!

 **.::ARIGATOU::.**


	2. Chapter 2

**"** **Not Only You"**

 **[Sequel of Two Love for One Heart]**

 **#**

 **#**

 ** _Rate : T_**

 ** _Genre : Romance, Drama_**

 ** _Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Chara : Menma x Shion, Slight Naruto x Sakura_**

 ** _Warning! Absurd story, Story from me, Typo, Gaje, Mainstrem, etc_**

 ** _NO BASH!_**

 ** _NO SILENT READERS!_**

 ** _REVIEW PLEASE ^_^_**

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 ** _Summary :_**

 _Namikaze Menma—saudara kembar Namikaze Naruto. Pada akhirnya ia tak bisa mendapatkan gadis yang telah membuatnya merasakan jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya—Haruno Sakura. Ketika hidupnya di ambang batas, seorang gadis misterius—Shion—datang bagai seorang malaikat yang memberikannya kehidupan baru. Dirinya yang masih di rumah sakit karena sedang menjalani pemulihan setiap harinya selalu ditemani gadis pirang bermanik lavender itu. Namun ia menyadari sebuah kebenaran yang menyakitkan._

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **#**

 **#**

"Yo, Menma!" sapa Naruto dari kejauhan. Membuat Menma yang sedang asyik membaca buku sambil mendengarkan musik mulai merasa terusik.

"Mana Sakura- _chan_?" tanya Naruto setelah mendudukan diri di bangku yang sama dengan Menma.

Mau tak mau Menma pun melepas _earphone_ nya dan menutup bukunya. Sebab ia tak akan bisa tenang membaca buku jika Naruto berada di sampingnya. "Dia masih piket. Mungkin sebentar lagi selesai" sambil memasukkan buku dan _earphone_ nya ke dalam tas.

"Begitu..." balas Naruto yang menjadi awal keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Keduanya tampak tenggelam dalam pemikiran mereka masing-masing. Menikmati suasana sekolah di musim gugur.

Ya, kini Menma telah kembali bersekolah. Ia telah diizinkan untuk pulang kemarin. Maka dari itu, sekarang ia berada di sini. Di taman sekolah. Menunggu gadis yang ia cintai menyelesaikan pekerjaan wajibnya. Gadis yang ia cintai, ya... Entah kapan ia bisa mulai berpaling dari gadis itu dan membuka lembaran baru dengan cinta yang baru pula.

"Naruto" panggil Menma yang memecah keheningan.

" _Nani?_ " tanya Naruto dengan senyum di wajahnya. Mungkin jika Menma adalah seorang gadis, ia akan terpesona dengan senyum hangat Naruto itu. Yah, tapi sayangnya ia adalah seorang pemuda normal. Sehingga ketika ia diberi senyum seperti itu oleh Naruto, ia jadi merasa jijik.

"Berhentilah memasang muka seperti itu. Menjijikan" ejek Menma yang dibalas seringai oleh Naruto. Oh, jika ada gadis yang melihatnya, pasti mereka akan meleleh bagai ice cream.

"Kenapa? Apa kau terpesona dengan mukaku?" goda Naruto yang hanya Menma tanggapi dengan muka datar dan tatapan malas.

Melihat ekspresi Menma membuat Naruto tertawa. "Aku hanya bercanda. Jangan memasang ekspresi seperti itu" Mema pun hanya mendengus kesal dengan perilaku Naruto itu.

"Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan padaku?" tanya Naruto setelah ia selesai tertawa.

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Menma memandang langit dan mulai membuka mulutnya. "Soal itu, ku dengar hubunganmu dengan Sakura sudah mengalami sedikit kemajuan, ya?"

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu" jawab Naruto sedikit ragu.

"Kemajuan seperti apa?" Menma kembali bertanya.

Naruto ikut memandang langit. "Saling tahu perasaan satu sama lain. Semacam itu"

"Dan kau puas hanya dengan itu?" Menma menatap manik _sapphire_ Naruto yang mirip dengan miliknya.

"Dibilang puas, tentu saja tidak. Aku ingin lebih mempertegas hubungan kami berdua" jawab Naruto jujur.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak lakukan itu?" tanya Menma dan Naruto hanya menatap bingung Menma.

Menma mengerti kebingungan Naruto. Sehingga ia memperjelas pertanyaannya. "Mempertegas hubungan kalian. Kenapa tidak kau lakukan?"

"Waktu itu aku hampir melakukannya. Tapi..." Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia teringat kencannya di malam itu bersama dengan Sakura. Mungkin saat itu ia bisa mempertegas hubungannya dengan Sakura. Suasana pun mendukung. Namun karena panggilan mendadak itu, ia tak bisa melakukannya. Walau begitu, ia tak bisa mengatakannya pada Menma. Bisa-bisa saudara kembarnya itu merasa bersalah.

"Tapi aku tak tahu caranya" lanjut Naruto dengan senyum lebar tanpa dosa.

Menma pun hanya dapat menghembuskan nafas lelah. Saudara kembarnya itu benar-benar—. " _Baka_ " ejek Menma. Sedangkan Naruto tetap tersenyum lebar. Ia senang Menma tak curiga dengan perkataannya tadi.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, terdengar suara langkah kaki terburu-buru. " _Gomen,_ apa kalian sudah lama menunggu?"

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah mudah panjang sedang membungkukan badannya dan mengatur nafasnya. Sedangkan sepasang pemuda kembar yang melihatnya, menatap lembut dan tersenyum hangat.

"Ayo, kita pergi sekarang" ajak Naruto sambil beranjak dari posisi duduknya. Menma pun ikut beranjak dari posisi duduknya. Kemudian Naruto, Menma, dan Sakura berjalan beriringan menuju gerbang sekolah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~:~:~:~:~:** **Not Only You** **:~:~:~:~:~**

Di tempat lain, terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang dan bermanik _lavender_ sedang berjalan riang di trotoar. Terkadang terdengar sebuah senandung kecil keluar dari bibir ranumnya. Ia tampak sangat bahagia. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini ia akan pergi ke aquarium raksasa—tempat yang belum pernah ia kunjungi dan belum sempat ia kunjungi dengan kakaknya.

Walaupun ia tidak akan berkunjung ke tempat itu bersama dengan kakaknya, namun paling tidak ia tidak akan berkunjung ke tempat itu seorang diri. Sebab setelah kematian kakaknya, ia sempat berpikir akan mengunjungi tempat tersebut sendirian. Lalu tiba-tiba saja seorang pemuda datang menyelamatkannya dari kesendirian dengan mengajaknya pergi ke tempat itu. Tentu ia sangat bahagia sekarang.

Kini pun ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah pemuda itu. Sebenarnya pemuda itu hendak menjemputnya di sekolah menggunakan mobil. Namun ia bersikeras tidak ingin dijemput. Itu semua karena menurutnya akan lebih cepat sampai ke aquarium raksasa itu apabila mereka berangkat dari sekolah Sang Pemuda. Lagipula sekolahnya pulang 20 menit lebih cepat dari sekolah Sang Pemuda. Jadi ia bisa gunakan waktu 20 menit itu untuk perjalanan ke sekolah Sang Pemuda. Sehingga mereka tidak akan membuang sia-sia waktu 20 menit itu.

Kaki gadis bersurai pirang itu pun terhenti ketika ia telah berada di depan gerbang sekolah Sang Pemuda. Manik _lavender_ nya membulat sempurna—terpesona. Ya, ia terpesona melihat betapa besar dan luasnya sekolah Menma. Ini sungguh berbeda dengan sekolah khusus putrinya. Tentu saja, kan? Sekolah Sang Pemuda merupakan sekolah _favorite_ bertaraf internasional. Benar-benar tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan sekolahnya.

Ketika manik _lavender_ nya tak kunjung lepas dari sekolah Menma, muncullah tiga orang remaja yang sedang menuju gerbang sekolah. Tawa hangat menghias perjalanan mereka. Penuh keakraban adalah kata-kata yang dapat menggambarkan hubungan ketiga orang tersebut. Namun gadis berambut pirang ini seperti menyadari sesuatu di antara mereka. Entah apa itu.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang yang berjalan di antara dua pemuda dengan tampang kembar terlihat sedang menceritakan sesuatu dengan penuh semangat. Kedua pemuda itu tampak memperhatikannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Namun terkadang seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang berada di samping kanan gadis itu tampak menjahili Sang Gadis hingga membuat gadis tersebut merasa kesal. Sedangkan seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang berada di samping kiri Sang gadis terlihat hanya menatap sendu Sang Pemuda Pirang dan Sang Gadis. Namun kemudian ia terlihat memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu membukanya kembali dan tersenyum hangat pada Sang Gadis.

Melihat semua hal itu membuat gadis bersurai pirang tersebut mulai tahu apa yang ia sadari dari hubungan ketiganya. Ternyata ia menyadari siapa gadis yang disukai oleh—"Menma!" panggilnya.

—pemuda yang mengajaknya pergi ke aquarium.

Sang pemilik nama pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya dengan menyusuri berbagai tempat di sekolah untuk mencari tahu sumber dari panggilan tersebut. Hingga akhirnya manik _sapphire_ nya menangkap sosok gadis bersurai pirang yang sedang melambaikan tangan kanannya.

"Oi! Shion!" Entah kenapa Narutolah yang membalas panggilan dan lambaian tangan gadis yang diketahui bernama Shion itu.

"Aku mau ambil mobilku sebentar. Katakan itu pada Shion" ujar Menma sebelum pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan juga Sakura menuju parkiran mobil.

"Ok" jawab Naruto riang. Naruto dan Sakura pun berjalan bersama ke gerbang sekolah untuk menghampiri Shion yang berdiri menunggu mereka di sana.

"Hey, Sakura- _san,_ Naruto- _san_ " sapa Shion setelah jarak di antara ia dan Sakura juga Naruto telah cukup dekat.

Namun kemudian manik _lavender_ nya terlihat sedang mencari seseorang. "Dimana Menma?"

"Ah, dia sedang mengambil mobilnya" jawab Naruto santai dan Shion hanya ber-oh- ria.

"Mmm... Kalau aku boleh tahu, kau dan Menma akan pergi kemana, Shion- _san_?" tanya Sakura sopan.

Shion tersenyum lebar sebelum menjawabnya. "Kami akan pergi ke aquarium raksasa!"

Sebuah seringai jahil pun muncul di wajah tampan Naruto. "Jadi kalian akan berkencan?" godanya pada Shion.

Mendengar hal itu membuat pipi Shion memanas. Oh, jangan katakan kalau pipinya sedang merona merah sekarang. Karena jika memang begitu kenyataannya, dia pasti akan sangat malu. "Bu-bukan kencan. Ini hanya tanda terimakasih dan juga permintamaafannya" elak Shion.

"Begitukah?" Naruto masih belum percaya. Bahkan seringainya bertambah lebar saja.

Ketika Naruto asyik menggoda Shion, Menma datang dengan mobil _sport_ nya. Tentu saja Menmalah yang mengendarai mobil tersebut. "Masuklah, Shion" perintah Menma setelah sebelumnya ia menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya terlebih dahulu.

Shion mengangguk sebagai tanggapannya. Ia pun menundukkan badannya—berpamitan—pada Naruto dan Sakura. " _Mata ashita_ " salamnya sebelum membuka pintu mobil dan masuk ke dalamnya.

" _Jaa! Mata ashita_ _!_ " balas Sakura ceria.

"Semoga kencan kalian menyenangkan!" seru Naruto sebelum mobil Menma melesat pergi meninggalkan sekolah dan juga mereka—Naruto dan Sakura.

Sedangkan di dalam mobil, Menma berdecak kesal. "Ck!"

" _Baka-_ Naruto" gumamnya kemudian.

Melihat Menma yang kesal karena ucapan saudara kembarnya sendiri membuat Shion rasanya ingin tertawa—mengejek. Namun ia menahannya. Sebab Menma pasti nanti juga akan kesal dengannya. Jadi ia berdehem kecil agar tak tertawa. "Ehem"

Setelah itu suasana menjadi hening. Yang terdengar hanyalah alunan musik yang diputar di dalam mobil ini. Hingga sebuah pertanyaan terlintas di pikiran Shion. " _Ne,_ Menma!" panggil Shion.

"Hn?"

Shion hanya menatap pemandangan di depan dan bermain dengan jarinya sebelum ia kembali membuka mulutnya. "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu"

"Tanyakan saja" ujar Menma dengan tetap mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya— _pocker face_.

" _Etto,_ apa gadis yang kau maksud waktu itu adalah Sakura- _san_?" tanya Shion sedikit ragu.

Jujur, mendengar hal itu membuat Shion cukup tertohok. Apa yang gadis itu katakan memang benar dan kenyataan. Tapi apabila dikatakan secara langsung seperti itu tentu dia rasanya tidak siap. Yah, ini salahnya sendiri karena pernah mengungkit tentang gadis yang ia cintai pada Shion. "Hn", pada akhirnya hanya dua huruf itu yang keluar dari bibirnya. Dua huruf yang tak jelas maknanya.

Walau begitu, Shion mengerti arti jawaban itu. Semuanya terlihat dari ekspresi yang Menma tunjukkan selama kurang dari 2 detik. Namun sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

Setelah jawaban singkat dari Menma, Shion pun terdiam dan tak berniat membuka pembicaraan lagi. Mereka berdua pun hanya tenggelam dalam pemikiran mereka masing-masing. Membiarkan mobil _sport_ Menma membawa tubuh mereka hingga sampai tujuan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~:~:~:~:~:** **Not Only You** **:~:~:~:~:~**

" _Sugoi!"_ seru Shion ketika dirinya telah sampai di dalam ruangan yang berbentuk lorong dengan air dan biota laut di sekelilingnya. Manik _lavender_ nya pun segera menjelajahi setiap sudut ruangan di dalam aquarium raksasa. Melihat betapa eloknya ikan-ikan yang berenang di samping dan di atasnya. Bahkan bibirnya tak berhenti mengumamkan kata-kata yang dapat mengekspresikan rasa kagumnya tanpa malu dengan tatapan pengunjung lain di sekitarnya.

"Jangan kekanakan" nasihat Menma yang malu sendiri karena tingkah Shion.

Mendengar hal itu membuat Shion mengerucutkan bibirnya—kesal. " _Gomennasai_ " ujarnya tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari ikan-ikan dalam aquarium. Menma yang mendengar hal itu hanya tersenyum. Manik _sapphire_ nya entah kenapa tak bisa lepas dari Shion yang terlihat sangat bahagia itu. Mungkin karena ini baru pertama kalinya dia melihat Shion bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya secara keseluruhan. Tidak ada yang dipendam ataupun ditutup-tutupi. Benar-benar tulus dan jujur.

Tak berapa lama kemudian terdengar seruan terkejut dari Shion. "Hoa!"

Karena tak tahu apa yang terjadi, Menma pun mendekat ke Shion dan bertanya, "Ada apa?"

Dengan penuh semangat Shion menunjuk seekor ikan predator yang berukuran cukup besar dengan gigi-giginya yang tajam dan tatapan yang menakutkan. "Hiu! Itu ada hiu, Menma!"

Menma pun mengikuti arah jari Shion menunjuk dan tampaklah seekor ikan hiu yang berenang mendekat—seakan ingin memangsa dirinya dan juga Shion. Namun karena kaca aquarium yang sangatlah tebal, mereka tak perlu khawatir maupun takut akan dimangsa oleh hiu tersebut. "Tak perlu takut, dia tidak akan memangsamu" ujar Menma begitu santai. Namun Shion tak mendengarkannya. Karena perhatiannya telah terfokus pada satu hal. Hiu.

"Bisa sedekat ini dengan hiu rasanya begitu mendebarkan" gumamnya entah pada siapa.

Menma sedikit kesal karena perkataannya tak didengarkan oleh Shion. Bahkan gadis tersebut lebih tertarik pada hiu. Bukankah ini berarti ia tak lebih menarik dari hiu? Sungguh menyebalkan. Secara dia itu kan manusia, punya akal, pintar, dan merupakan laki-laki tampan yang populer. Tapi entah kenapa, setelah melihat ekspresi polos Shion yang terkagum pada hiu tersebut membuat rasa kesalnya hilang dan digantikan oleh senyum lembut yang terukir di wajah tampannya.

"Kau tahu..." Menma mencoba untuk kembali berbicara.

Dan sepertinya itu berhasil. Sebab Shion mulai mengalihkan perhatian manik _lavender_ nya ke arah Menma. "Hn?"

"Indra penciuman hiu dapat mencium setetes darah, walau telah larut dalam air seperjuta bagian" ujar Menma sambil ikut memandangi hiu yang berenang di dekat dirinya dan juga Shion.

"Wah, _sugoi!"_ seru Shion tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Menma. Sedangkan Menma mulai kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Tak hanya itu, hiu juga memiliki indra pendengaran yang sangat hebat. Ia dapat mendengar gelombang rendah di bawah 40hz dari jarak 2 km lebih" jelas Menma lebih lanjut.

"Heee, begitu... Kau tahu banyak, ya... " Shion kini mulai kembali menatap hiu yang kini mulai berenang menjauh.

Mendengar perkataan Shion membuat rona merah menghias wajah Menma. Namun pemuda tersebut tetap berusaha mempertahankan _pocker face_ nya. "Aku mengetahuinya dari buku yang kubaca ketika Naruto sedang bermain bersama teman-temannya" ujarnya.

"Kau tak ikut bermain?" tanya Shion dan Menma menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tak boleh melakukan aktivitas berat" jawab Menma sambil berjalan pergi ke tempat lain. Shion pun hanya dapat mengekorinya.

Dan kerena percakapan mereka tadi, Shion tak dapat menikmati lagi keindahan aquarium raksasa ini. Sebab kini pikirannya telah dipenuhi oleh rasa penasarannya pada Menma. Ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa ia begitu tertarik pada kehidupan Menma. Rasanya ia ingin bertanya banyak hal pada Menma. Tapi ia merasa tak berhak untuk itu.

Karena ia terlalu tenggelam dalam pemikirannya, ia sampai tak memperhatikan langkahnya dan menabrak punggung lebar Menma. "Ah! _Gomen_..." ujar Shion secepatnya sambil menjauhkan badannya dari Menma dan berdiri beberapa langkah di belakangnya. Sedangkan Menma sendiri tak merasa terusik sedikit pun. Shion pun merasa aneh. Ia tatap Menma serius.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu tengah memandangi segerombolan ikan cantik yang berkejar-kejaran. Manik _sapphire_ nya menatap ikan-ikan tersebut dengan sangat lembut. Bahkan sebuah garis lengkung tipis mulai tergambar di wajah tampan Menma. Dan seketika itu juga Shion merasa seperti terhipnotis. Ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Menma.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Menma yang merasa aneh dengan sikap Shion.

"Eh?"

"Bukan 'Eh'. Tapi kau harus menjelaskan mengapa kau menangis" ujar Menma yang membuat Shion hanya dapat terdiam dan menyentuh pipinya. Basah. Ia tak tahu sejak kapan air mata mulai membasahi pipinya. Yang ia ingat hanyalah bahwa tadi saat memandang Menma, ia mulai menyadari kalau Menma memanglah Menma. Ia berbeda dengan kakaknya.

Menma adalah orang yang dingin, selalu menampilkan ekspresi datar, sangat pelit dalam berkata-kata ketika sedang menjawab sesuatu, suram, dan menyebalkan. Sangat menyebalkan. Tapi, dibalik semua sifat yang tidak ia sukai itu, Menma merupakan pribadi yang perhatian, sabar, dan cerdas.

Semua itu cukup berlawanan dengan kakaknya—Deidara. Sebab Deidara merupakan orang yang di luar tampat perhatian, tenang, lembut, sabar, penuh kasih sayang, dan menyenangkan. Namun jika mengenalnya lebih jauh, maka terlihatlah sifat Deidara yang penuh misteri. Hal ini terkadang membuatnya merasa kesal. Ia tak bisa mengenal kakaknya dengan baik bahkan hingga kematian kakaknya tersebut. Maka dari itu, ketika ia menyadari kalau ia bisa mengenal Menma dengan cukup baik, ia merasa lega? Ia sendiri tak tahu alasannya mengapa. Ia juga sampai tak menyadari kalau air matanya menetes.

Tapi ia sekarang tahu. Menma dan kakaknya merupakan 2 orang yang berbeda. 2 sifat dan kepribadian yang berlawanan. 2 hal yang berbeda...

"Pakailah" Menma mengulurkan tangannya—memberi Shion sebuah sapu tangan.

Tanpa bertanya, Shion segera mengambil sapu tangan itu dan memakainya untuk menghapus air matanya. " _Arigatou_ " ucapnya.

"Ck!" Menma berdecak kesal sambil berjalan kembali mencari tempat bagus dan menyenangkan lainnya.

"Aku mengajakmu kemari agar kau tak sedih maupun menangis lagi" tutur Menma tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Sedangkan Shion yang sedang mengekorinya tentu merasa cukup terkejut ketika mendengar hal itu hingga ia menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat jarak beberapa langkah dengan Menma.

Merasa Shion menghentikan langkahnya, Menma pun ikut melakukan hal yang serupa. Namun ia tetap tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan di depannya. "Dan jika setelah berada di sini kau tetap bersedih dan menangis, maka usahaku akan sia-sia saja. Jadi..." Menma menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, Menma menatap Shion melalui ujung matanya dari balik bahunya. "...Jangan bersedih dan menangis lagi" lanjutnya yang membuat Shion merasa tak percaya dengan pendengarannya sendiri.

Rasa panas mulai menjalari seluruh tubuhnya, terutama wajahnya. Bahkan mungkin sekarang pipinya telah merona sangat merah hingga sampai ke telinganya. Jantungnya pun berdegup lebih cepat dan keras dari biasanya. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Apa kau akan terus diam dan berdiri seperti patung?" tanya Menma sambil kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya. Membuat Shion tersadar. Namun belum sempat Shion menjawab pertanyaan Menma, pemud itu telah menyelanya terlebih dahulu.

"Ayo, kita berkeliling lagi!" ajak Menma yang langsung dibalas dengan senyum lebar dan juga anggukan penuh semangat oleh Shion.

"Hm!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~:~:~:~:~:** **Not Only You** **:~:~:~:~:~**

Angim musim gugur menerbangkan dedaunan yang memerah dan berguguran. Mengajak helain rambut pirang panjang Shion menari bersama. Surai hitam Menma pun tak dilupakan. Dengan udara yang cukup dingin, tak membuat Shion maupun Menma kembali ke mobil _sport_ yang menunggu mereka di area parkir pemakaman. Kaki mereka terus melangkah masuk ke dalam area pemakaman. Tak kenal takut walau langit mulai gelap dan suasana yang sunyi. Hingga kaki mereka berhenti di sebuah makam dengan nama Deidara—kakak Shion—terukir di atas nisan yang tertancap kuat dalam tanah makam itu. Ya, setelah puas berkeliling di aquarium raksasa, mereka mengunjungi makam kakak Shion sesuai rencana awal.

"Dei- _nii_ , aku membawa seorang tamu untukmu" ujar Shion sebelum memberi isyarat pada Menma untuk memperkenalkan diri.

Mengerti maksud Shion, Menma pun memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan. "Namaku Namikaze Menma. Aku adalah orang yang merasa sangat tertolong dengan jantung yang kau donorkan untukku"

" _Arigatou Gozaimasu!"_ lanjut Menma sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Sebuah senyum lembutpun menghias wajah Shion ketika manik _lavender_ nya menatap Menma yang begitu tulus berterimakasih.

"Menma" panggil Shion pelan dan Menma menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara.

"Setelah aku keluar dari tempat pemakaman ini, aku akan memulai hidup baru tanpa kakakku. Aku akan berusaha hidup mandiri" tutur Shion tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada nisan kakaknya.

Menma menatap Shion dengan hangat dan mengangguk pelan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan—ikut menatap nisan kakak Shion. "Hn"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~:~:~:~:~:** **Not Only You** **:~:~:~:~:~**

"Apa ini rumahmu?" tanya Menma ketika mobilnya berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah bergaya Jepang kuno.

Dengan penuh semangat Shion mengangguk, "Hm!". Kemudian ia buka pintu mobil Menma. Setelah keluar, ia berlari kecil menghampiri Menma dari luar dan mengetuk kaca jendela mobil Menma pelan.

Mengerti maksud Shion, Menma menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya dan menatap Shion penuh tanda tanya. Sedangkan Shion sendiri malah tersenyum manis. " _Arigatou,_ untuk hari ini. Aku sangat bahagia" ucapnya tulus. Membuat pipi Menma memerah.

"Hn" balasnya singkat.

Suasana hening beberapa menit. Shion terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ia ragu. Sedangkan Menma dengan sabar menunggunya. Hingga akhirnya Shion membuka mulutnya. "Mmm... Kau tahu, ternyata kau dan kakakku memang sangat berbeda"

Mendengar hal itu, Menma mendengus kesal. "Perkataan bodoh macam apa itu? Bukankah itu sudah jelas?"

Shion menggaruk tengkuknya yang sepertinya tidak gatal itu. Sebuah senyum gugup pun menghias wajah cantiknya sebelum ia kembali bersikap biasa dan membuka mulutnya. " _Etto_ , Menma" panggilnya.

"Hn?" manik _sapphire_ Menma menatap Shion serius.

" _Arigatou_ , untuk selama ini. Mulai sekarang, aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi" tutur Shion dengan senyum dipaksakan. Manik _lavender_ nya pun tak secerah biasanya. Sedangkan Menma tak dapat berkata-kata. Ia cukup terkejut dengan keputusan sepihak dari Shion.

" _Sayounara_ "

Setelah mengucapkan kata perpisahan, Shion melangkahkan kakinya pelan. Pertama ia buka pintu gerbang rumahnya dan berjalan menyusuri halaman rumah yang tak terlalu luas. Kemudian ia raih pintu rumahnya—hendak membukanya. Namun sebuah panggilan telah menghentikannya. "Shion!"

Dengan segera, Shion membalik tubuhnya dan mencari sumber suara. Terlihatlah melalui manik _lavender_ nya, sosok Menma yang sedang berdiri dan bersandar di mobil _sport_ nya. Manik _sapphire_ Menma menatap hangat manik _lavender_ Shion sebelum ia buka mulutnya, "Jika begitu...". Menma menggantungkan kalimatnya. Membuat Shion penasaran.

"...mulai sekarang akulah yang akan mengganggumu" lanjut Menma dengan sebuah seringai yang menambah ketampanan Menma.

Shion terdiam. Ia terkejut dengan perkataan Menma. Bahkan tanpa ia sadari, butir-butir air mata mulai berjatuhan menyusuri pipi putihnya.

Menma yang tak mendapat jawaban dari Shion dan juga tak melihat air mata Shion pun mulai kembali membuka mulutnya. "Kau tak keberatan, kan?" tanyanya mencoba memastikan.

"Hm!" Dengan sebuah senyum manis dan tulus terukir di wajah cantik Shion, gadis tersebut mengangguk mantap. Membuat senyum lembut menghias wajah Menma.

Setelah menjawab, Shion pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Namun sebelum ia menutup pintu itu rapat-rapat, ia melambaikan salah satu tangannya terlebih dahulu. Tak lupa ia memberi salam pada Menma. " _Jaa! Mata ashita!"_

Menma pun ikut melambaikan salah satu tangannya. " _Mata ashita_ " gumamnya pelan sebelum Shion benar-benar menutup pintu rumahnya.

Menma tahu, ia tak dapat menggantikan posisi Sakura sebagai cinta pertamanya. Namun ia masih bisa menyisakkan banyak ruang untuk gadis yang mungkin akan dicintainya. Ini lebih baik daripada terus terjebak oleh masa lalu. Dan ini adalah saatnya ia bergerak. Karena ia tak memiliki waktu lagi untuk terus berdiam seperti di masa lalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~:~:~:~:~:Owari?:~:~:~:~:~**

Yeee! Akhirnya Shizu selesein juga, nih, sequel. Semoga kalian semua suka! Oh iya, jangan udahan dulu bacanya. Karena di bawah ada sepenggal cerita manis NaruSaku yang semoga kalian suka!

Ok, nggak mau terlalu lama... silahkan baca sendiri di bawah

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Bonus Story]**

 ** _~special for NaruSaku~_**

Bentangan langit yang tadinya berwarma biru cerah, kini telah berubah menjadi merah hangat. Semburat tipis warna kuning dan ungu ikut mempercantik langit senja di kala itu. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan berdecak kagum. Namun tak banyak orang yang rela menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk memandang langit senja. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka sampai tak bisa meluangkan waktu walau hanya untuk memandang langit senja selama beberapa menit saja. Kalaupun mereka punya cukup banyak waktu luang, mereka hanya akan menatap sekilas. Mungkin itu karena mereka sudah terlalu lelah dengan aktivitas mereka hari ini. Yang mereka inginkan hanyalah tempat tinggal, air hangat, makanan, dan kasur. Ingin cepat bertemu dengan orang yang dikasihi mungkin bisa juga dimasukkan ke dalam daftar.

Begitu pula dengan Sakura—gadis berambut merah muda panjang. Dengan cepat, ia langkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kelas Naruto—pemuda yang ia cintai. Ini sudah jam pulang dan seperti biasanya, dia akan pulang bersama dengan Naruto dan juga Menma—saudara kembar Naruto. Namun karena Menma sedang ada janji dengan Shion—gadis bersurai pirang yang baru ia kenal belum lama—membuat dia harus pulang hanya bersama dengan Naruto. Itu lah alasan mengapa ia menuju ke kelas Naruto. Ia ingin mengajak pemuda itu untuk segera pulang. Ia sudah cukup lelah dengan aktivitas yang ia jalani seharian ini.

Begitu manik _emerald_ nya melihat papan bertuliskan 'XB-1' yang tergantung di atas sebuah pintu, ia pun segera menghentikan langkahnya. Dengan perlahan, ia ulurkan tangan rampingnya—membuka pintu kelas Naruto.

"Haruno- _san?"_ seseorang memanggilnya dan dia pun terpaksa menarik kembali tangannya—tak jadi membuka pintu kelas Naruto.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara dan manik _emerald_ nya menangkap sosok seorang pemuda yang nampak kurus tapi kuat. Pemuda itu memiliki rambut hitam dengan modelnya yang menurut Sakura lucu, yaitu bob. Namun harus ia akui kalau pemuda itu memiliki bulu mata yang lentik dan indah.

"Ya?" Sakura mulai memutar badannya menghadap pemuda yang memanggilnya tadi.

Pemuda itu tersenyum riang. "Sudah ku duga kau adalah gadis yang Naruto sering ceritakan" tutur pemuda itu membuat Sakura merasa penasaran mengenai apa yang Naruto ceritakan tentangnya hingga teman pemuda itu saja bisa langsung mengenali dirinya.

"Maaf?"

"Yang aku maksud rambut merah mudamu. Itu sangat mudah untuk dikenali" ucap pemuda berambut bob itu mencoba menjelaskan.

Sakura pun tertawa pelan sambil menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut merah mudanya ke belakang telinganya. Ia harusnya sadar jika rambutnya itu sangatlah mencolok. Karena jarang ada orang yang memiliki rambut merah muda seperti dirinya. Ia menjadi malu sendiri. "Begitu.."

" _Etto,_ namaku Rock Lee. Teman sekelas Naruto" pemuda yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Rock Lee itu mengulurkan tangannya—mengajak berkenalan.

Segera Sakura sambut uluran tangan Lee. "Haruno Sakura" Sakura mengenalkan dirinya singkat.

"Ya, aku tahu. Naruto sering bercerita mengenai dirimu. Seperti bagaimana dirimu yang sering memarahinya karena tingkah konyolnya" Lee melepaskan tangannya yang tengah berjabat dengan Sakura dan ia mulai bercerita.

"Begitukah? Ku harap dia tak pernah menceritakan hal-hal jelek mengenai diriku" canda Sakura yang dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Lee.

"Sebaliknya. Dia selalu menceritakan bagaimana baiknya dirimu dan bagaimana ia begitu mencintai dirimu"

Mendengar hal itu, membuat panas menjalari pipi Sakura. Ia sudah tahu mengenai perasaan Naruto padanya. Namun mendengar hal itu dari orang lain terlebih orang itu merupakan teman Naruto sendiri membuat Sakura merasa malu. Mungkin setelah ini ia harus memberi sedikit 'pelajaran' pada Naruto agar tak lagi-lagi mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh mengenai dirinya maupun hal-hal yang terkait dengan dirinya.

"Oh iya! Ini!" seru Lee mengeluarkan Sakura dari pemikirannya.

Sebuah kertas pun tersodor di depan Sakura. Membuat gadis itu menaikkan salah satu alisnya—bingung. "Apa ini?"

Lee mengangkat bahunya tanda tak mengerti. "Entahlah. Naruto menitipkannya padaku dan menyuruhku untuk memberikannya padamu saat kau akan pergi ke kelasnya"

Sakura pun mengambil kertas itu. Dia ingin membacanya. Namun ia putuskan untuk ditunda terlebih dahulu. Karena ia lebih penasaran dengan keberadaan pemuda pirang iu sekarang. "Apa kau tahu Naruto dimana?"

"Hmm... Seingatku tadi dia mengatakan akan pergi ke UKS" jawab Lee setelah berpikir sejenak.

"UKS? Apa dia sakit?" tanya Sakura mulai disinggahi rasa khawatir.

Lee menggelengkan kepalanya membuat rambut bobnya ikut bergerak dan ini cukup lucu. Andai Sakura sedang tidak mengkhawatirkan kondisi Naruto, dia pasti sudah tertawa hingga perutnya sakit. "Dia sehat-sehat saja. Mungkin saja ada hal lain yang ingin ia lakukan di sana" jawab Lee.

" _Arigatou._ Aku akan pergi mencari Naruto. _Jaa!"_ Sakura pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Namun kini ia melangkah lebih cepat—berlari.

 _ **SREKK!**_

Segera ia geser pintu UKS dengan cepat. "Naru..to" panggilnya dengan nafas yang masih belum teratur. Terlihat tangan kirinya bertumpu pada lutut kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang pintu UKS. Keringat mengucur dari dahi lebar Sakura. Dadanya terlihat naik turun dan rambutnya sedikit berantakan.

"Ada apa, Haruno- _san?"_ tanya Kurenai bingung melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja membuka pintu UKS kasar dan memanggil nama Naruto.

Sakura mengatur nafasnya dan kembali menegapkan badannya terlebih dahulu sebelum membuka mulutnya. "Apa Naruto ada, _sensei?"_ tanyanya sopan.

Mata Kurenai terlihat menjelajahi setiap sudut ruang UKS. Menuntun manik _emerald_ Sakura untuk melakukan hal serupa. "Seperti yang kau lihat. Tidak ada siapapun di ruangan ini" jawab Kurenai santai.

" _Arigatou, sensei!_ Aku akan mencoba mencarinya ke tempat lain" ucap Sakura sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruang UKS.

"Tunggu dulu, Haruno- _san!"_ cegah Kurenai dan tentu saja Sakura menurutinya.

Dengan perlahan kembali ia hadapkan tubuhnya ke arah guru cantik berambut merah darah itu. "Ada apa, _sensei?"_

"Namikaze- _kun_ memang tidak ada di sini. Namun ia menitipkan ini pada _sensei"_ Kurenai mengambil telapak tangan Sakura dan meletakan secarik kertas ke atasnya.

"Ini untukmu" lanjut Kurenai kemudian.

Sakura pun hanya dapat menatap secarik kertas itu bingung. Ia telah mendapat dua kertas dari Naruto. Entah apa isinya. "Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang" keluh Kurenai sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan salah satu tangan ia letakan di bawah dadanya dan tangan yang lain menyentuh keningnya.

Tanpa mempedulikan perkataan Kurenai, Sakura kembali bertanya. "Apa _sensei_ tahu dimana Naruto sekarang?"

Kurenai mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Namun ia berkata ingin pergi ke perpustakaan. Mungkin kau bisa mencarinya ke sana"

"Kalau begitu aku akan ke sana. _Arigatou, sensei!"_ Sakura melambaikan tangannya sambil pergi menjauh. Kurenai pun hanya tersenyum dan kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian meratapi nasibnya yang sampai sekarang masih berstatus belum-menikah atau lebih tepatnya lagi belum-memiliki-pasangan. Padahal umurnya sudah cukup tua untuk membina rumah tangga.

Sakura pun terus berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah. Walau ia sendiri tahu jika ada aturan 'dilarang berlari di koridor' dan Sakura bukan tipe gadis yang mau melanggarnya. Namun karena Naruto dan juga sekolah yang telah usai, ia pun memberanikan diri untuk melanggarnya. Semoga saja anggota osis tak ada yang melihatnya.

Ketika terlihat sebuah tangga ke lantai atas, ia pun segera menaikinya. Sebab perpustakaan berada di lantai dua—lantai yang sama dengan kelasnya. Dan begitu ia telah sampai di depan perpustakaan, ia mengatur nafasnya dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Karena ia tak mungkin melakukan hal yang sama dengan saat di ruang UKS. Sebab ini adalah perpustakaan, ia bisa saja mengganggu para siswa dan siswi yang sedang mencari ketenangan di dalam. Walau sebenarnya tak baik juga ia melakukan hal tadi di ruang UKS. Bagaimana jika ada orang yang sedang sakit? Beruntung hanya ada gurunya—Kurenai—saja di sana.

Setelah cukup tenang, ia pun membuka pintu ruang perpustakaan dengan perlahan. Dan ia mendapati ruangan yang cukup sunyi. Terlihat hanya ada segelintir siswa-siswi di sini dan juga seorang penjaga perpustakaan. Tapi tunggu dulu! Manik _emerald_ nya sepertinya menangkap sosok yang begitu familiar baginya. Sosok itu berambut pirang dan di sampingnya terdapat pemuda berambut nanas.

"Ino!" pekik Sakura yang tentu saja membuat orang yang dipanggil terlonjak terkejut.

" _Forehead?_ Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Ino sambil memicingkan matanya curiga.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Sedang apa kau di sini bersama dengan Shikamaru? Oh, jangan bilang ini adalah lokasi kencanmu" kini giliran Sakura yang menatap penuh selidik.

Ino yang mendengarnya pun mendengus kesal. "Salahkan saja pemuda menyebalkan sok pintar ini" manik _sapphire_ nya melirik pemuda di sampingnya yang hanya menggumamkan kata, "Merepotkan" dan memutar bola matanya malas.

Sakura pun hanya dapat tersenyum kecut—merasa kasihan pada sahabatnya yang memiliki kekasih yang jauh dari kata romantis itu. Padahal Ino sendiri seperti seorang putri yang mengkhayalkan memiliki pangeran tampan nan romantis. Maka dari itu, saat ia mendengar Ino yang resmi menjadi kekasih Shikamaru, ia merasa sangat-sangat tak percaya.

"Oh, iya! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, _forehead!_ Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Ino membuat Sakura kembali sadar dengan tujuan awalnya kemari.

"Ah! Hampir saja aku lupa!" Sakura menepuk jidatnya yang cukup lebar itu.

"Jangan bilang kau mencari Si Pirang Menyebalkan itu!?" telunjuk Ino menuduh Sakura curiga. Sakura sendiri meringis mendengar Ino memanggil Naruto 'Si Pirang Menyebalkan' padahal sahabat cantiknya itu juga berambut pirang.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. "Begitulah. Apa kau melihatnya?"

"Tadi aku melihatnya ketika baru sampai di sini. Ia seperti sedang mencari-cari seseorang. Ku pikir itu dirimu. Jadi aku menghampirinya dan mengatakan kalau kau masih di kelas" jawab Ino.

"Lalu?"

"Dia tiba-tiba memberikan kertas ini padaku dan menyuruhku untuk memberikannya padamu. Ketika aku menyuruhnya untuk memberikannya sendiri padamu, dia menolak" jelas Ino.

Kemudian Ino merogoh saku seragamnya dan mengambil secarik kertas. Ia serahkan kertas itu pada Sakura sambil bertanya dengan nada sinis. "Kalian ini sedang bertengkar atau bagaimana?"

"Itu tidak penting. Apa kau tahu dia kemana?" desak Sakura setelah mengambil kertas itu dari Ino.

"Umm, kupikir dia tadi mengatakan akan pergi ke suatu tempat. Tapi aku lupa" ujar Ino sambil menyentuh keningnnya dengan jari telunjuknya—mencoba mengingat-ingat. Sedangkan Sakura hanya dapat mendesah pasrah. Ia tak tahu hars kemana lagi mencari pemuda pirang dan bodoh itu.

"Ruang klub melukis yang lama" celetuk Shikamaru mengejutkan Ino dan juga Sakura.

"Eh?"

"Naruto tadi berkata ia akan ke sana" jelas Shikamaru dan ke dua gadis itu pun mengangguk mengerti.

" _Arigatou._ Aku pergi dulu. _Jaa!"_ setelah berucap singkat, Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar perpustakaan menuju ruang klub melukis yang lama. Ruangan itu terletak di lantai tiga.

"Oi, _forehead!"_ panggil Ino bagai angin lalu bagi Sakura. Ino pun hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut. Ia sempat membaca isi kertas tersebut dan dapat menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Jadi ia hanya berharap semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar dan sahabat merah mudanya itu akan segera meraih kebahagiannya.

Sakura terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan koridor sekolah yang telah sepi dan tampak menakutkan. Terutama lantai tiga gedung timur ini. Karena di lantai tersebut terdapat banyak ruangan kosong. Lantai ini memang kebanyakan hanyalah ruang klub. Sedangkan ruang kelas hanya ada di lantai satu, dua gedung timur, juga di gedung barat.

Gadis cantik bersurai merah muda itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah ruangan kosong yang tadinya merupakan ruang klub melukis. Namun karena anggota klub yang semakin banyak, ruang klub melukis itu pun di pindahkan ke ruangan yang lebih luas di lantai tiga gedung barat.

Segera Sakura ulurkan tangannya untuk membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Ia berharap pintunya tidaklah dikunci dan terdapat Naruto di sana. Walau ia sendiri tidak tahu apa alasan Naruto pergi kemari.

 _ **SREEKK**_

Sakura dengan mudahnya menggeser pintu ruangan di depannya. Ia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk dengan perlahan. Ruangan ini gelap. Sangat gelap. Hingga Sakura tak bisa melihat apapun. Jadi ia pun meraba-raba dinding di dekat pintu—mencari tombol lampu. Ketika jari lentiknya berhasil menemukan tombol lampu itu, ia pun dengan cepat menekannya. Namun tak ada perubahan sama sekali. Lampu di ruangan ini tak menyala. Padahal Sakura sudah menekannya berulang kali.

Tak ingin membuang waktu, Sakura pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam—menuju jendela. Ia berniat membuka jendela agar paling tidak ruangan ini akan menjadi sedikit terang. Lalu ketika ia telah sampai di depan jendela, dengan pelan, ia meraih tirai jendela yang menggantung rapi. Ia tarik tirai itu ke samping kanan hingga cahaya dari luar bisa masuk seutuhnya lewat kaca jendela.

Karena ia baru saja berada di tempat yang gelap dan tiba-tiba saja mendapat cahaya, manik _emerald_ nya menjadi sedikit perih. Jadi ia tutup sebentar matanya. Lalu ia coba mengedip-ngedipkan matanya—menyesuaikan dengan cahaya. Hingga akhirnya kelopak matanya terbuka sempurna dan tak lagi menyembunyikan permata hijau cantik di dalamnya.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian, mata Sakura terbuka lebih lebar lagi—membola. Sedangkan tangan kanannya terangkat menutup mulutnya. Ia terkejut. Ia sangat terkejut dengan sesuatu yang berada di jendela lantai tiga gedung barat—gedung yang berhadapan dengan gedung timur tempatnya berada sekarang. Itu adalah sebuah kertas putih yang seukuran jendela yang di tempel di kaca jendela. Masing-masing kertas terdapat tulisan besar dengan tinta hitam. Tulisan itu di tuliskan memanjang dari kiri ke kanan. Dan lampu ruangan tempat kertas itu di tempel menyala sendirian di antara ruangan lain yang gelap benar-benar mencolok.

" _Aishiteru?"_ gumam Sakura tak percaya ketika sedang membaca tulisan tersebut.

"Ya, _aishiteru,_ Sakura- _chan"_ ujar seseorang tiba-tiba membuat Sakura segera memutar tubuhnya. Sakura kenal betul dengan suara itu.

"Naruto?" tanyanya mencoba memastikan. Karena orang tersebut berada di bagian yang tidak terkena cahaya yang menerobos melalui jendela.

Orang tersebut pun mendekat ke arah Sakua. Memperlihatkan sosoknya yang sebenarnya. Dan tiba-tiba saja lampu redup berwarna-warni menyala di sekitar Sakura. Mengejutkan gadis itu. Manik _emerald_ nya pun menjelajahi setiap sudut ruangan. Ia melihat beberapa lampu di letakan di atas meja-meja yang tersusun rapi di tepi ruangan—mengelilingi. Dari lampu-lampu tersebut, terlihatlah beraneka foto dan juga hiasan cantik yang terbuat dari kertas yang dilipat maupun dipotong.

Sakura benar-benar tak mempercayai penglihatannya sekarang. Sebab, ia melihat bahwa dialah objek dari foto-foto tersebut. Ada beberapa foto yang diambil tanpa sepengetahuannya. Namun banyak juga foto yang diambil dengan dia yang berpose atau tersenyum ke arah kamera—itu berarti ia tahu akan difoto. Manik _emerald_ nya terus menjelajahi ruangan yang tak terlalu luas ini hingga akhirnya berhenti pada satu objek di depannya.

Itu adalah seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan tiga garis tipis di masing-masing pipinya. Pemuda itu berkulit tan dan bermanik _sapphire._ Ia masih mengenakan seragam sekolah dan kedua tangannya terlihat seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu di belakang punggungnya. Sebuah senyum lembut dan hangat ia berikan pada Sakura.

"Naruto" Sakura bergumam pelan. Ia tak menyangka jika semua ini adalah ulah pemuda yang ia cintai itu.

"Apa kau sudah membaca pesan yang ku titipkan pada Lee, Kurenai- _sensei,_ dan juga Ino?" tanya pemuda itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari manik _emerald_ Sakura.

Sedangkan Sakura sendiri baru ingat kalau sejak tadi ia mendapat secarik kertas. Namun ia belum sempat membacanya karena terlalu sibuk mencari keberadaan pemuda tampan di depannya ini. Ia pun merogoh saku seragamnya dan mengeluarkan tiga lembar kertas.

"Ku tebak kau belum membacanya" ucap Naruto dengan seringai jahil.

Sakura pun menjitak kepala Naruto.

 _ **BLETAK!**_

" _Ittai,_ Sakura- _chan!"_ keluh Naruto.

"Itu hukuman karena membuatku berlari-lari dan membuatku khawatir sampai tak sempat membaca kertas ini" omel Sakura—merusak suasana romantis yang telah Naruto buat.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu malah menyeringai semakin lebar mendengar omelan Sakura. "Jadi kau mengkhawatirkanku, eh? Sampai berlari-lari" godanya membuat muka Sakura merah padam.

"A-apa itu salah?" tanya Sakura dengan gugup. Kini detak jantungnya tak bisa lagi ia kontrol.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Sakura. Kemudian ia buka kembali mulutnya. "Kalau begitu, sekarang bacalah. Urut dari kertas yang di berikan Lee sampai kertas yang di berikan Ino" titah Naruto yang entah kenapa dituruti oleh Sakura.

Beruntung tadi ia meletakkannya secara urut. Jadi ia tak perlu mengurutkannya kembali. Sakura pun membuka kertas paling bawah—dari Lee. "Will you" ia menggumamkan kata yang yang tertera di kertas tersebut dan Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda untuk Sakura kembali melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya.

"Be" gumam Sakura ketika membaca tulisan yang tertera di kertas yang diberikan oleh Kurenai- _sensei._

Dan ketika membuka kertas terakhir—dari Ino—dan membacanya, Sakura kembali menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kananya. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang tertera di kertas itu. "My Girlfriend" gumam Sakura pada akhirnya.

Kemudian ia alihkan manik _emerald_ nya pada sosok Naruto di depannya. Terlihat pemuda itu berlulut dengan salah satu kaki sebagai tumpuannya. Di tangan kanannya terdapat mawar merah yang durinya sudah dibuang habis. Sedangkan di tangan kirinya terdapat mawar kuning yang durinya juga sudah dibuang habis. " _Will you be my girlfriend,_ Sakura- _chan?"_ tanyanya dengan manik _sapphire_ yang menatap lembut dan juga hangat. Sebuah senyum menawan pun terlukis di wajah pemuda itu.

Tanpa sadar, _emerald_ Sakura sudah berkaca-kaca. Bahkan beberapa butir air mata telah berhasil lolos dari pelupuk matanya dan jatuh menyusuri pipi putih bersihnya. Ia tak mampu berkata-kata. Lidahnya terasa kelu.

"Jika kau mau, ambil mawar merahnya. Jika tidak, ambil mawar kuningnya" Naruto memberi Sakura pilihan.

Setelah berpikir sebentar, tangan Sakura pun terulur—bersiap mengambil salah satu dari bunga mawar tersebut. Sedangkan Naruto berharap cemas pada pilihan Sakura. Hingga jari lentik Sakura telah jatuh pada sebuah bunga mawar. Ia ambil bunga itu dengan perlahan. Membuat Naruto membeku di tempat. Sakura mengambil mawar kuning. Itu berarti Sakura menolaknya. Naruto pun hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya. Namun kemudian terdengarlah suara Sakura menarik perhatiannya.

"Apa-apaan semua ini?" tanya—omel—Sakura sambil mencabut satu kelopak kuning bunga tersebut dan menjatuhkannya begitu saja ke lantai.

"Kau membuatku khawatir"

"Kau juga membuatku takut"

"Membuatku lelah berlari"

"Lalu berlagak romantis"

"Semua foto itu, darimana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Apa kau itu _stalker_? Mengambil foto orang diam-diam"

"Yah, habis" keluh Sakura setelah ia lihat bunga mawar yang tadinya begitu indah dengan kelopak kuningnya, kini telah berubah menjadi sebuah batang tanpa kelopak lagi. Ternyata sejak tadi Sakura mencabut kelopak bunga itu sambil mengomeli Naruto. Sedangkan pemuda itu? Dia hanya menatap Sakura bingung.

Sakura biarkan begitu saja batang bunga itu jatuh dari genggamannya. Kemudian tangannya kembali terulur dan jarinya menyusuri bunga yang tersisa. Ia ambil bunga mawar merah itu dan menghirupnya penuh perasaan. "Sepertinya hanya bunga ini yang tersisa" ucap Sakua begitu polos dengan senyum manis dan manik _emerald_ yang menatap Naruto dalam.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu pun merasa tak percaya. Ia sangat senang. Sangat senang. Segera ia bangkit dari posisinya dan dia pun kini telah berdiri tegap di hadapan Sakura. Menatap gadis itu penuh harapan. "Apa artinya..." belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sakura telah mengangguk duluan—menjawab.

" _I wiil be your girlfriend,_ Naruto" jawab Sakura mempertegas dengan muka yang memerah sempurna. Dengan cepat, Naruto rengkuh tubuh Sakura ke dalam dekapannya. Akhirnya mimpinya terwujud. Ia sangat bahagia.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang pemuda dengan tampang yang mirip dengan Naruto sedang bersender di pintu sambil menutup mataya dan tersenyum ikhlas. Sedangkan seorang gadis berambut pirang terlihat berkaca-kaca. Sebuah senyum lebar terukir di wajah cantik gadis tersebut.

"Ehem! Bisakah kalian tak berpelukan di depanku? Kalian membuatku iri" ujar Menma—pemuda yang bersender di pintu—sambil bangkit dari posisinya dan menghampiri Sakura-Naruto yang langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Lho, kupikir setelah kau dan Shion berkencan kalian langsung jadian" celetuk Naruto begitu saja. Membuat Shion—gadis berambut pirang—menunduk malu dengan muka yang semerah kepiting rebus.

Sedangkan Menma yang mukanya juga memerah hanya menggumamkan satu kata kesukaannya untuk saudara kembarnya itu. " _Baka"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~:~:~:~:~:OWARI:~:~:~:~:~**

Gimana? Gimana? Gimana? _#memandang dengan puppy eyes_

Bagus tidak? Udah romantis belum NaruSaku nya?

Ini Shizu buat sebagai tanda permintamaafan Shizu karena tidak memberi adegan romantis NaruSaku di Two Love for One Heart. Jadi Shizu kasih di sini, deh...

Ok, langsung aja! Minta **REVIEW** nya, dong, kawan!

 **.::ARIGATOU::.**


End file.
